No More Hiding
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: He thought he could stay hidden away from those he feared, but when his best friend's in real trouble can he cast his fear and cover aside? R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below._

_This is something I reckon should've happened in mainstream...well sorta. _

_Read & if possible review_

_Enjoy_

**No More Hiding**

Kurt cautiously peered round the corner of the hallway he was in to see another hallway devoid of any of his teammates or his _ex_girlfriend. He had found a note in his locker from Amanda that they could not stay together due to her father sending her to a different school in another state. Whether it was besause of what had happened or more personal matters Kurt did not have the time to care as he was actually relieved to be out of the relationship; she had become clingy every time Kitty said hi between classes and it was starting to annoy him to no end. It did not stop her from being clingy so he hoped that when she slipped the note into his locker it was only passing by on her way home.

He breathed a quick sigh of relief seeing as the coast was clear before he made his way down it casting nervous glances over his shoulder every now and then as if he was about to get attacked. When he felt someone's hand on his shoulder he nearly teleported but instead managed to only jump several inches off the ground before whipping round to see who it was.

"Chill man" The student who had put a hand on his shoulder said. "If them mutties are making you nervous you can hang with us 'til Kelly throws them out"

"Nah it's okay!" Kurt said in an over cheerful voice. Whilst backing away. "If we stay in groups it just proves ve're afraid of zem"

The student looked thoughtful as he mulled Kurt's words over in his head before nodding. "You gotta point there. Well, take care man"

"You too" Kurt called back before turning round only for his usual pale complexion to go even paler as he found himself face to face with Kitty. _Oh man, out of ze frying pan und into ze _volcano.

"So you're not _afraid_ of me are you Kurt?" Kitty asked whilst glaring at the teen she one called her best friend. "If you're not then why are you avoiding _me_? Or should I say _your friends?_"

Kurt gulped audibly as he took as step back from the girl. He knew, out of all his friends and teammates at the institute, that Kitty was the only person whose temper could come even close to the Wolverine's which was why he was trying to avoid her for at least the rest of the school day.

"Sorry Kitty gotta go" Kurt said in a fake cheerful voice as he tried to walk past her only to be shoved into the wall by said girl making him quickly look about the corridor to see if anyone had spotted them. Fortunately the hallway was empty. "Vhat are you doing? Are you trying to get us into trouble?"

"It'll only be _me_ getting into trouble because my _best friend_ is not letting everyone else see the _real_ him!" Kitty seethed as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "I thought you were the one who said we should all stick together, that we were one big family, but when it comes down to it you're nothing but a _coward_!"

The next thing she knew Kurt had grabbed her wrist and spun so that she was with her back to the wall with Kurt pinning her to it.

"You know _nothing_about my past Kitty" He whispered angrily as he leaned in close to the girl. "Just be zhankful you vere able to have a _normal_childhood unlike zose less fortunate vith ze gene"

Kitty forcefully shoved Kurt away from her. "Well maybe if you _told us_ about it then we would understand more about why you're turning your back on us"

"I didn't vant your pity" Kurt replied before walking away ignoring the girl who was glaring at his back. Only once he was round the corner did he drop his facade revealing a saddened elf. _Guess zat vipes avay any chances of us getting togezzer._

Little did he know that when he had turned the corner Kitty's anger had also disappeared leaving a look of sadness as well as one of slight desperation. She knew that his past had been horrible so she was hoping that he would have stuck by her to help her get through the day seeing that he was probably the only person she knew who could cope with something like what they were going through just now. Sighing heavily she walked off in the other direction towards her next class.

*~#~*

When the final bell rang Kitty sighed with relief as she grabbed her books and left the classroom whilst ignoring all the glares and whisperings about her. All she wanted to do was get back to their bunker of a home until the mansion was repaired, have a relaxing shower since there was no bathtub then find Kurt and try and get him to talk about his past so that she could hopefully understand things from his point of view.

Fate apparently had other things in store for her as she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged down a side corridor before being slammed into a wall to see the very same jocks who she had rumbled with the previous night, although to be honest it was Kurt who did most of the fighting taking on two of them whilst she got a piggy-back ride from the third.

"Remember us _freak_?!" the jock in front of her said whilst his partners held her arms.

"Well the face doesn't look familiar but the stench of your breath is!" Kitty spat back as she tried to free her arms.

The jock's eyebrow twitched at the insult before he grinned evilly at Kitty before reaching for the buttons of her red top making girl's eyes widen to the size of saucers as she realized what was about to happen to her. The next thing the jock knew, or rather felt, was Kitty's leg swiftly coming up and striking him in the crotch making him double over in pain whilst his partners winced in sympathy. Kitty took the moment to try and break free from their grip but despite being surprised the jocks had not slackened their grip on her in the slightest.

"Bitch!" The jock who just had his family jewels rearranged gasped before standing up and moving up against Kitty so that she could not do an encore.

Kitty tried to pull her head back so that she did not have to smell the jock's breath yet because she was against the wall she could only turn her head one way or another.

"What's the matter girl?" The jock leered. "Why don't you use your powers to escape?"

"Why would I waste my powers on creeps like you?!" Kitty asked trying to keep her composure yet she knew what was happening to her; she either had to use her powers to escape but let down the Professor and all her friends at the institute or let the jocks have their way with her. Either way, it was a no win situation and she was too scared to do anything at the moment.

"Then we'll just have to show you what your kind are good for" The jock said as one of his hands went to Kitty's waist and started to unbuckle her belt. "Or at least the females are anyway"

"Or you can let her go und valk avay" Said a familiar voice in a low dangerous tone.

Turning round the jock saw Kurt standing at the entrance to the hallway glaring at the three thugs with such intensity that it would not have been surprising if they did not suddenly fall over dead. Kitty herself would not have been surprised if she had suddenly relieved herself when she saw the look on her friends face; it was a scary change from the usual look he normally sported whenever she saw him.

"Don't tell me you're a supporter of these freaks?" The jock asked disbelievingly.

Kurt walked towards them raising his left arm whilst doing so. He looked at the watch as if thanking it for all it had done. Kitty gasped as she realised what Kurt was about to do but before she could say anything to stop him Kurt had closed his eyes before swinging his arm hard against the wall breaking the watch and deactivating its hologram revealing his true form to the three jocks and Kitty who was now crying silently.

"You-you're-" one of the jocks stammered as he let go of Kitty's arm as he remembered the blue demon from last night.

Kurt opened his eyes and the three jocks stepped back as his yellow glowing orbs seemed to glow with an unparalleled rage that hid behind them.

"Get out of here" Kurt growled letting them see his fangs.

The jocks needed no second telling as they scrambled to get away from him tripping and falling over one another in the process. Once Kurt could no longer hear their retreating footsteps he turned to look at the remains of his image inducer.

"It vas fun vhile it lasted" He whispered softly before he heard the sounds of someone approaching and managed to turn round in time for Kitty to throw herself at him burying her face into his chest whilst her arms locked in a death grip around his waist.

"You stupid elf!" She cried into his chest as she gripped him tighter. "You stupid _stupid_ elf!"

Kurt just let her carry on wrapping his own arms round her smaller frame whilst the rest of the team came running round the corner after hearing the jocks scream something about a blue demon attacking them.

*~#~*

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" The Professor asked. Both Kurt and the Professor along with Storm, Beast and Wolverine were in a small room of the makeshift home they had until the mansion was repaired discussing what had happened not an hour earlier. "I can easily make you another one"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sure Professor, I vould razzer be exposed for vhat I am vith ze rest of us zan hiding. Nozzing lasts forever as zey say, und I hope it's true about our new _fan club_"

The Professor nodded at Kurt indicating he was allowed to leave. Only after the door closed behind him did the Professor smile proudly at what had just transpired and he was not the only one.

"I've gotta admit" Wolverine muttered. "I never thought the elf would've had the guts to do what he did"

"Are you saying you would ignore someone you love than reveal yourself whilst saving her?" Beast asked quirking an eyebrow at Wolverine.

"I'd rather kiss the weather witch here square on the lips before turning my back" He retorted.

"Then maybe you'd best start using mouthwash just in case" Storm suggested in a teasing manner whilst Wolverine growled softly.

"Don't count on it"

*~#~*

Kurt sighed in relief as he began walking down the hallowed halls of the bunker. He thought he was going to get an earful over what had happened yet instead he was offered another inducer which he managed to turn down.

"So how'd it go?" Kitty asked from right behind him making him jump slightly.

"I turned down ze Professor's offer of a new vatch" Kurt answered as Kitty walked along side him. "Vhich means I'm going to be attending school as ze true blue fuzzy dude zat I am"

Kitty smiled happily at him before leaning in and kissing him in on the cheek causing Kurt to blush slightly. "And I'll be there for you, as will the rest of us"

Kurt turned to look at Kitty. "You don't know how much zat means to me hearing zose vords"

"About _this_ much?" Kitty asked before quickly kissing him on the lips stunning the elf for several moments.

"You...overshot ze amount" Kurt said before shaking his head as if trying to rearrange his brain after the kiss disarranged it. "But it vas deeply velcomed"

Kitty's smile, if possible, got even bigger. "And I haven't even _thanked you_ yet for saving my life earlier"

Kurt felt nervous he had managed to find the courage to reveal himself but now he was beginning to wonder if his new relationship with the girl of his dreams was going to be the death of him instead.

_Better an oven zan a volcano_ he thought cheerfully to himself as he wrapped an arm round Kitty's waist whilst the two of them headed off towards the mess hall both of them feeling as if they could take on the world together.

_#~*~#_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


	2. Chapter 2

_Poll is now closed & the results are in as well as the new chapter! The disclaimers on chapter 1 so stop reading this & start reading what's below_

_*~#~*_

It was a little after three in the morning when Kurt found himself in the mess hall wide awake except he was far from hungry for once. As he sat at the table thinking over what was going to happen in just under six hours he subconsciously rubbed his left wrist where until yesterday afternoon his image inducer had allowed him to blend in with everybody else allowing him to experience what he could have had if it were not for his appearance.

It had all started when Kurt had somehow managed to get separated from the rest of his friends and teammates as they got to school in the morning yet he did not try and attempt to get back with them due to what had happened to him in Germany which was why he was invited to America by the Professor.

After that he became paranoid that his watch would suddenly deactivate or that he would come face to face with one of his friends. He was so jumpy that when a student asked him if he was okay he nearly jumped a mile upwards. After managing to get himself out of that situation he found himself in another except this one was with Kitty Pryde his fellow housemate, teammate, best friend and secret crush since they first met. It went from bad to worse as not only was she angry at him she had somehow managed to get _him_ angry with _her_ leaving him feeling lower than dirt and, unknown to him, Kitty feeling lost and alone.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and quietly with Kurt being able to hide himself from his friends and low profile enough so that he did not draw any attention from others. It did not last however as he had been fortunate enough to be passing the corridor where the three jocks from last night were holding Kitty and were about to steal her virginity. It was at that moment that Kurt had an epiphany; normalcy he could never have but Kitty he could never replace.

The confrontation took barely a minute yet during it three things happened. He had revealed himself to the whole world, he could no longer hide under a hologram and Kitty had more than forgiven him judging by the way she threw herself at him whilst crying her eyes out. It turned out to be better than he hoped when not only did Kitty say that she would be there for him where ever they were but she had kissed him both on the cheek then square on the lips. If that was not a declaration of love then he did not know what was.

"I vonder how many students vill be bringing blazing torches und pitchforks today?" Kurt thought out loud chuckling at his attempt in humour.

"Kurt?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind him looking round he saw Kitty walking towards him obviously here for a midnight snack. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Two guesses" Kurt replied as he pulled out the seat next to him only to be shocked as Kitty decided to forgo the chair and instead made herself comfortable on his lap.

"You're hungry or you just had a rather erotic dream about me and can't get back to sleep" Kitty said before giggling at Kurt's face as it went from dark blue to deep purple in less than a second.

It took a few moments for Kurt to compose himself after his love's guesses and he was _definitely_ going to be experiencing the latter now that she said it although he would gladly welcome that over nightmares of his past any day.

"Vhilst I vish it vas eizer of your attempts, und I'm sure your hoping its ze latter as vell" He added causing the girl in his arms to blush as he guessed right. "I can't sleep due to vhat's going to happen at school today"

Kitty could not think of a reply to what Kurt had just said. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close whilst enjoying the softness of his fur against her skin allowing her to come up with a way to distract him from the issue at hand.

"I can't wait until we have our own rooms again" She whispered as she buried her head into the side of his neck.

"Bed uncomfortable?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his own arms more securely round Kitty's waist enjoying the closeness between them.

Kitty giggled quietly before raising her head from its resting place and kissed Kurt on the cheek before making eye contact with him. "Well there is that but it's more so that I can sneak in to your room and use you as a replacement for Lockheed"

Lockheed, a small stuffed dragon that Kurt had given her not long after the fiasco in Mississippi as a sign of forgiveness over what had happened, had been burnt to ashes when the mansion was destroyed. Although Kitty had been sad about losing it she knew that she would have to grow up eventually. It was that or find something, or someone, better to comfort her during the night.

"I hope zat's not all you vant from me my lieb" Kurt said before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Why Fuzzy Elf" Kitty mock exclaimed as she phased one of her legs through her new boyfriend so that she was now straddling him. "Whatever could you be implying?"

She then quickly recaptured his lips no longer wanting to talk for the moment. Kurt silently agreed as he kissed her back with as much passion whilst his tail slowly snaked under her top and wrap itself around her waist causing Kitty to moan into his mouth. After several minutes the two of them parted reluctantly before they gave in to their emotions but did not separate themselves from the others grasp just yet.

"Danke for ze distraction Kitty" Kurt whispered as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Danke for the affection Fuzzy Elf" Kitty giggled before kissing him again and pulling herself from his arms and tail as she stood up.

Kurt waited until Kitty moved away slightly before standing up himself and stretching feeling stiff after being sitting on the chair since before Kitty entered the scene. Kitty took the chance to wrap her arms around his waist again something that did not seem to bother Kurt as he dropped his arms and let them rest loosely round her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"Having _those_ kinds of thoughts again Fuzzy?" Kitty teased.

"How can I not vhen zere is an angel in my arms?" Kurt countered before leaning in and kissing her softly whilst tightening his hold on her.

Kitty just remained silent, both before _and_ after the kiss. She could not believe that she had not tried to get together with him sooner, preferably before she tried to go out with Lance, if this was how he treated his girlfriend. No wonder Amanda was so clingy whenever she saw them between classes or at lunch. She gave Kurt one final squeeze before gently pulling herself from his grasp.

"We better get to bed" she whispered. Kurt nodded and quickly kissed her on the cheek before heading off towards his quarters.

"Guten nacht mien lieb" He whispered to her before disappearing from sight.

"You too Fuzzy" Kitty whispered back as she made her way to her own quarters eager to get to dreamland where she knew she would be enjoying herself immensely.

*~#~*

Any and all happy thoughts Kurt had had during and after his late night meeting with Kitty had quickly vanished as he waited nervously in the back seat of Scott's convertible with the rest of the team as they made their way to school several hours later. As they got closer to their destination Kitty was wondering if any of Kurt's fur had gone from blue to gray as the elf in question got more and more stressed.

"Try and calm down Kurt" She said gently as she clasped one of his hands in her own. "Otherwise Jean's going to get a headache _before_ Duncan tries to woo her again"

That seemed to do the trick as Kurt managed to relax some before his trademark prankster grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"At least his mind is not just on her body now unlike most men" He joked. "Right, Scott?"

Scott, instead of blushing at what was being implied, smirked. "You've already got Kitty and now you're trying to get Jean as well now? Who's next Amara? Tabitha?"

The whole team, including Kurt, present laughed at their leaders joke. It seemed now that Kurt had shown himself and proved that he was standing with them whatever thrown at them would be rain off a windscreen.

"At least I know someone who will treat me like a lady if somebody's thoughts are anything to go by" Jean said causing Kitty to blush at what she meant.

"Must be whah girls dig him so much" Rogue joined in.

"Dude's a babe magnet" Evan piped in. "Is it natural or just static magnetism K-man?"

"If I survive today my friend I'll gladly give you tips on how to get your own liebchen" Kurt replied before losing some of his cheerfulness as he remembered his current dilemma.

Kitty, seeing that he was losing his bright persona, quickly kissed him on the cheek as she leaned against him. "Just pretend that it's your first day of school"

"And if they try intimidating or bullying you" Scott continued from the driver's seat. "Just give them a taste of your... _mischievous _personality"

Kurt's prankster grin reappeared as he wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulders. Today was going to be very eventful.

_#~*~#_

_& so the story continues!_

_In case you have not noticed I've altered my Pen name slightly (I just removed the – so all that's between the two words is an empty space)_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

_I appologise in advanced if it seems rushed, crammed etc, etc, etc. This was harder to compose than my other fics for some reason._

#~*~#

"Check it out"

"That's the demon from the TV"

"Isn't he that Wagner guy?"

"Can't blame his folks for wanting to send him away"

"Do you think his fur is soft as it looks?"

It took all of Kurt's willpower to not look at the girl who had whispered the question to her group of friends. He knew that Kitty had heard it as well as her grip on his arm had tightened and she actually growled.

"At least I now know zat chicks _do_ dig ze fuzzy von" He whispered jokingly into her ear.

"Well it's too late" She growled back before kissing him square on the lips in full view of everyone and actually getting a few whistles from several students who were not so biased.

"Now they can look but _never_ touch" She said loud enough for all the girls watching them before walking off to her first class.

Kurt just nodded, still trying to get his head over that kiss he just experienced. He was brought out of it by Evan grabbing his arm and dragging him towards their first class. As the team went their separate ways none of them noticed a fuming Lance Alvers amongst their crowd of gawkers.

Kurt sighed deeply as he reached his locker after morning classes. During each class the students would stare and throw glances at him throughout as well as the constant whispers and murmurs about his supposed night time activities. Several times, Kurt had wondered what would have happened if he suddenly snarled and bared his fangs at them and amused himself with the possible results.

As he closed his locker after putting away his books he felt a pair of slender arms wrap round his waist from behind.

"You seem to be coping better than I thought" Said a female voice that _was not_ Kitty's.

Spinning round Kurt found himself in the arms of. "_Amanda_?"

"Who else would be brave enough to hug someone who is considered an outcast along with the rest of his friends?" Amanda said as she tightened her hold round Kurt's waist.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he pulled himself out of her grasp and stepped back. "I zhought zat you vere moving to somevhere else"

If Amanda was upset about Kurt pulling away from her she did not show it. Instead she stepped closer to him trapping Kurt between her and his locker. As Kurt realised his position she quickly placed her arms round his neck and pulled him so that their faces were inches apart.

"That was just a ploy to make you think you had nothing else to lose therefore revealing yourself knowing your life couldn't get any better" She said seductively before closing the gap even further only to find herself kissing a locker instead as Kurt somehow managed to slip out of her grip without teleporting.

"You mean to tell me zat you just lied zhinking zat your supposed permanent absence vould make me vant to show ze vorld who I really am?" Kurt asked sounding angry.

"It worked didn't it?" Amanda asked clueless to her _ex-boy friend's_ anger. Not knowing that their relationship was over either.

"It's Kitty you should be zanking actually" Kurt answered before walking off. He did not get very far however as Amanda had grabbed his tail forcing him to stop.

"How did she do that? Did she just yank your watch off yesterday morning so that you would get more attention than _her_?" She asked starting to sound jealous.

Kurt took a calming breath. He knew that just mentioning Kitty's name in front of Amanda was considered a taboo. He did not know how or why but for some reason Amanda hated her for reasons that only she knew. Whenever he asked Amanda would just change the subject; mostly by asking why he was hiding himself from everybody else.

"She vas in trouble, und I just acted" He answered simply before making his tail wriggle out of Amanda's grip.

"So, you won't reveal yourself to me no matter how many times I ask but for _her_ you'll just drop it?!" Amanda yelled at Kurt's retreating back.

Kurt just ignored her and continued down the corridor and round the corner towards the cafeteria. He was too busy fuming about how Amanda thought of Kitty being below her that he did not notice someone following him until he felt their arms around his waist.

"Vill you just stop zat, ve're zhrough!" He yelled as he pulled himself out of Amanda's arms and turned to face her only for his anger to disappear and be replaced with dread as he saw Kitty look at him looking as if she was about to cry.

"Like, sorry to be of bother!" She said angrily before trying to walk away only to stop as Kurt's arms wrapped round her pulling her against him.

"Nien nien nien I vasn't meaning you Katzchen!" Kurt whispered quickly into her hair as he tried to stop himself from panicking. "I just found out zat Amanda vas never going to move avay und vas zhinking zat I had nozzing else to live for, zhen just tried to get back viz me. I zhought zat you vere her just now so I'm very sorry und I hope you'll come to for-"

He was cut off from his rant when Kitty turned round in his arms and kissed him effectively shutting him up before he collapsed from lack of breathing. Although what they were doing now was making the lack of oxygen even worse but at least more enjoyable.

"Does zat mean you forgive me?" Kurt asked hopefully once they came up for air.

Kitty just giggled as she quickly kissed him again before pulling out of his grasp. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the cafeteria.

"So, asides your _reunion_ with Amanda, how's your morning been?" She asked pretending that Kurt shouting at her did not happen whilst the two of them kissing _did_.

"Not much" Kurt replied as he recalled what happened during his classes. "Ze mutterings vere mostly about vhat mien night time activities vere"

"Sounds like they think you're a vampire" Kitty laughed then squealed as Kurt pulled her into his arms and pretended to bite her neck.

"If I am, zen yours vill be ze only neck I bite" Kurt said before kissing her on the cheek and going through the double doors that led to the cafeteria with Kitty right behind him.

Lunch was pretty much normal. The team exchanged stories about how their days had been so far, what the teachers were doing to help them survive the tests, who were trying to get them expelled etc. It was only when lunch was nearly over that trouble seemed to rear its ugly head.

Slamming through the doors to the cafeteria, the Brotherhood made a beeline for the X-teens table however their line up had changed since their last bought. Lance, Toad and Blob were present but instead of the Maximoff siblings Duncan was apparently in their place and had a huge bone to pick with Scott.

"Your day is up Summers" Duncan declared as he pointed at Scott. "I'm going to expose you, your friends and your demonic pet for what you really are"

"People vith unique abilities?" Kurt asked in mock curiosity causing his teammates to chuckle at his joke before Lance shut them up by causing the ground under them to shake.

"Guess they're desperate fer ah pounding" Rogue muttered as she stood up with Evan and Kurt following her lead.

"Hold up guys" Scott said as he stood in front of them. "We can't fight here"

"What's the matter Summers? Afraid?" Duncan taunted. When Scott turned round to face them he actually smirked at Duncan.

"I was meaning we can't fight _here_" He said indicating the cafeteria. "Can you wait 'til we're outside before making a scene?"

Duncan and the Brotherhood reluctantly agreed. As everyone made their way outside Kitty tried to persuade Lance to see reason.

"C'mon Lance, we don't have to do this" Kitty said sounding desperate.

"Ditch the demon and be mine again and I might consider it" Lance threw back. He was going to murder the furry freak anyway for taking Kitty away from him whether she said yes or no.

"Is that why you're doing this?" Kitty asked incredulously. "Just to separate me and Kurt?"

"Well what does that Hell-spawn have that I don't?!" Lance retorted.

"Well for one he does whatever he can to gain my forgiveness instead of just going off and doing whatever he pleases until _I_ try to speak to him" Kitty countered remembering all the times both boys had gotten into her bad books and comparing what they did to earn her forgiveness in which Kurt outshone Lance by a landslide. "Need I go on?"

Lance snorted "Only if you want to give me more reasons to kill him"

"Then you're nothing more than a hood" Kitty said somehow without feeling sad. Lance however went ballistic.

"Yeah, and hood's don't care about who they hurt!" He said before swinging his fist at Kitty only for Kurt to catch it mid swing.

"Anozer zing zat I have zat you don't" Kurt growled as he tightened his grip on the surprised teen. "A respect for frauliens"

With that Kurt threw Lance into Blob. Upon impact he bounce off of the over sized teen and onto Toad knocking the two of them out judging by the hollow clunk their skulls made during the collision. Meanwhile, Scott and Duncan were already trading blows although it was actually Duncan throwing whilst Scott just evaded allowing the jock to tire himself out without having to throw a punch himself.

"I knew it!" Principle Kelly's voice was heard over the noise made by the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. "You mutants are all reckless monsters!"

His remarked stopped all the participants of the fight stop aside from Duncan who took the moment to land a cheap shot at Scott sending him to the ground. He was about to pummel him in even more before Evan and Rogue stood in front of him with looks on their faces that stopped him cold.

"Asides from Mr (**insert Duncan's surname here cuz I forgot it**), the rest of you are expelled!"

"Might I ask why, Principle Kelly?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to see Professor Xavier wheeling towards them with Logan in tow.

As the Professor and Kelly talked the X-teens regrouped themselves.

"Are you okay Scott?" Jean asked as she looked over the bruise forming on their leaders jaw.

"He vill be vonce you kiss him, und ze bruise" Kurt joked causing both seniors to blush whilst the rest of them tried not to laugh.

Any further banter was stopped when the Professor wheeled over to them.

"I've managed to persuade Kelly not to expel you" The Professor began before Kitty interrupted by cheering until Kurt clamped her mouth shut with one hand. "However you must all return home with me until tomorrow"

The teens did not argue all too soon they were back at their underground bunker that they called home for the moment.

"Vell ze day could have gone better" Kurt mumbled with one arm draped over Kitty as the two of them lay face to face on his bunk.

Kitty shrugged as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "At least Lance and Amanda got the hint that _we_ are together now"

Kurt silently agreed. He was actually thankful that Amanda had found him by himself and not with Kitty otherwise the fur would have flown as an all out cat fight began; pun not intended.

"You know, I never said that I forgave you for yelling at me" Kitty said looking slyly at her elf. "Which means, you better think of something quick before I start to contemplate moving on to someone else"

Kurt chuckled before moving so that he was above Kitty who was looking up at him hopefully. "Mien dear Katzchen, are you implying vhat I zhink you're implying?"

Kitty never answered vocally; instead she pulled Kurt down on top of herself letting her actions answer for themselves. It was tender moments like these when both of them wished that the mansion was repaired sooner.

_*~#~*_

_The End as I actually have no idea how to continue this fic & as an appology I'll let you decide which MC I'll update next _

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
